Knights Of The Romeo (2019 film)
Knights Of The Romeo is a 2019 superhero television movie based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and is a prequel to ''Captain Marvel, ''and focues on the creation of The Knights Of Romeo, a group of half-human half-alien superhero warrior gods with special powers. Directed by ''Game Of Thrones's ''Miguel Sapochnik and written by ''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil's ''Daron Nefcy, the film aired on HBO on February 2 2019 to positive reviews. PLOT Set before the events of ''Captain Marvel, ''the film focuses on the the creation of the Knights Of The Romeo by King Jim Romeo IV (Willem Dafoe) and Domm Karaan (Arnold Schwarzenegger), and how a group of selected half-human half-alien superheroes led by Jack Caitro (John Irwin) became the well-known gods known today in their war against Kree Assassin Silverbolt Steeler (Adam Driver). CAST *John Irwin as Jack Caitro / Blue Palance: **A part-time fast-food employee and both former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent & former employee of Pym Technologies whose life is changed forever when he is selected to lead the Knights Of The Romeo. He has the abilities of flight and absorption through his coats. Irwin was cast in the role while also being in the DC Extended Universe as Garfield Logan / Beast Boy. Orton O'Brien portrays a younger Jack Caitro. *Daisy Ridley as Hanna Mackell / ScopeShot: **A vigilante assassin selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the abilities of enhanced vision and mind-reading. She is the love interest of Caitro. *Adam Driver as Silverbolt Steeler: **A Kree Assassin working for Ronan The Accuser who wishes to end the Knights Of The Romeo and take control of King Jim Romeo IV's throne in his way. Pierce Gagnon portrays a younger Silverbolt Steeler. *Kit Harington as Hux McCallek: **A Kree Assassin Lieutenant working for Ronan The Accuser and best friend of Silverbolt Steeler. *Cillian Murphy as Michael Hennig / Locke: **A lawyer selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the abilities of sound manipulation and sonic scream. *Abby Elliott as Saraya Lowell / Shiver: **A deep seas explorer selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the ability to control Ice. *Adam DeVine as Eddie Pryde / Buckaroo: **A rodeo bullfighter selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the abilities of enhanced accurary and spider-jumping. *Charlyne Yi as Laurel Hoskins / 10.5: **A Tokyo performer selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the ability to create Earthquakes. *Tyler Labine as William Ritter / Redd Racer: **A NASCAR Racer selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the abilities of Superhuman Strength and Endurance. *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Lisa Hoffman / Decode: **A College professor selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the abilities of skilled hacking and the ability to control electricity. *Becky Lynch as Anne Hoffman / Techno: **A College professor and Lisa's sister selected in the Knights Of The Romeo who has the same powers as Lisa, but also obtains Martial Arts abilities. *Jason Liles as ViZiO: **A giant alien bounty hunter, former employee of Ronan The Accuser, and King Jim Romeo IV's second-in-command who serves as the mute protector of the Knights Of The Romeo. He has the same abilities of Redd Racer, but can smash through walls and perform telekinesis through his head. *Josh McDermitt as Gregory Emmett: **A Brooklyn Technician and Jack's human friend who learns about and allies with The Knights Of The Romeo. *Steve Buscemi as Ryan Hawkins: **A veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and friend of Howard Stark who has a particular hate of Jack Caitro and, finding out he's associated with the Knights Of The Romeo, does whatever he can to put him to justice. He later allies with Caitro and the Knights Of The Romeo after finding out about Silverbolt Steeler's invasion on Earth. *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter: **A retired officer with the Strategic Scientific Reserve, former love interest of Steve Rogers, and co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. who has a particular hate of Jack Caitro following an incident, and, finding out he's associated with the Knights Of The Romeo, tries to put him to justice along with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She later allies with Caitro and the Knights Of The Romeo after finding out about Silverbolt Steeler's invasion on Earth. *John Slattery as Howard Stark: **The founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries who has a particular hate of Jack Caitro following an incident, and, finding out he's associated with the Knights Of The Romeo, tries to put him to justice along with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He later allies with Caitro and the Knights Of The Romeo after finding out about Silverbolt Steeler's invasion on Earth. *Henry Cavill as Deku The Unknown: **A Legendary Kree Assassin Mastermind and the arch-nemesis of the Knights Of The Romeo who is the boss of Silverbolt Steeler, Hux McCallek, and Ronan The Accuser. He holds supernatural powers and is a master telekinesist, using it for bad intentions. *Chin Han as Pyrorake: **A Kree Assassin and Steeler's second-in-command. *Issa Rae as Huro Denaki: **A messenger and mentor of the Knights Of The Romeo who selects and train the people inducted into the Knights. She also has superhuman strength and martial arts powers. *Lee Pace as Ronan The Accuser: **A Kree fanatic and Silverbolt Steeler's mentor. *Djimon Hounsou as Korath: **A Kree mercenary who works for Ronan. *Tiffany Haddish as Dr. Krawle / Shera Kalabi: **A mysterious doctor and girlfriend of Red Seed who is sent by Red Seed to obtain information from The Knights Of The Romeo. In order to do so, she takes the disguise of Shera Kalabi, a messenger of the Knights Of The Romeo. *Jeffrey Wright as Red Seed: **A dangerous and rogue alien assassin mastermind, cousin of Ronan The Accuser, and former leader of the Ravagers who is seeking information in ending the Knights Of The Romeo. *Mario Van Peebles as Jimmy Dawson: **A veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who is suspicious of Jack Caitro and the Knights Of The Romeo at first, but later allies with them. *Eric Stuart as Adam Brocke: **A veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and friend of Jimmy who is suspicious of Jack Caitro and the Knights Of The Romeo at first, but later allies with them. *Willem Dafoe as King Jim Romeo IV: **The King of Rikolsa and founder of the Knights Of The Romeo who becomes the mentor of his students and has the powerful abilities of heat vision and slowing down time. *Diane Keaton as Queen Kathleen Johnson-Romeo III: **The Queen of Rikolsa and wife of Jim Romeo IV who once lived on Earth as a WWII Nurse before meeting Romeo, who disguised himself as a WWII Soldier. *Julie Andrews as Sharon Caitro: **A co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and grandmother of Jack who was one of the original Knights Of The Romeo before, after killing Silverbolt Steeler's mother, leaving back to Earth in order to avoid conflict with both Thanos and Deku The Unknown, as well as protect his grandson from being killed by either. Sarah Paulson portrays a younger Sharon Caitro. *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Master Domm Karaan: **A legendary master and friend of Jim Romeo IV who is the co-founder of the Knights Of The Romeo and also becomes the mentor of the people selected into the group. He has the abilities to control the weather and manipulate any metal, silver, and/or gold objects around him. Additionally, Michael Douglas and Michael Rooker reprise their roles as Hank Pym and Yondu respectively in cameos. Sarah Paulson portrays Maximum Steeler, Silverbolt Steeler's father and one of the highest ranking generals of the Kree. Jason Schwartzman, Jennifer Lawrence, John Rhys-Davies, Kristian Nairn, Liam Hemsworth, Keisha Castle-Hughes, Kathleen Wilhoite, and Dave Franco portray the original 8 Knights Of The Romeo alongside Sharon, who were killed during the war with Deku The Unknown's army. Rider Strong and Daron Nefcy appear as a couple witnessing Silverbolt Steeler's arrival on Earth, while Marvel co-creator Stan Lee and Captain Marvel co-creator Roy Thomas cameo as fishermen, with Lee's cameo being posthumous due to his death in November 2018. Melissa McCarthy appears in an uncredited post-credit scene cameo as Black Moon, A Kree assassin, Deku's wife, and another arch-nemesis of The Knights Of The Romeo who also holds supernatural powers and has the ability to control anything she wants, whether object or person.